hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sicily or Sicillia (Maria Vargas)
Sicily Sicily is a fan-made OC by cartman1234 on deviantart Sicily is a large Island off the coast of South Italy and Is Romano and Italy's younger sister. She loves to draw and sing but she also does ballet (becuase Romano wanted her to atleast do one thing girly) Apperance Sicily can normally be seen in a tan skirt or shorts with a light blue tee-shirt on along with her ankle length hair let down with a curl that turns downward unlike her brothers. Realtions Italy's (both) Her older brothers who don't always get a long get a long. She normaly has to break up fights these two have sometimes. America She has a good friendship with America and they get along pretty well. He can too loud for her sometimes but other than that those two get along together.When america was in the mafia with Sicily they dated in their free time and then when America left,Him and Sicily just stopped seeing each other and just got together as friends.Sience then people tried several times to get them back together but they all failed Canada She is one of the only countries that sees Canada and reconizes him as country. They also get along well, he can sometimes to quite and Sicily ask him to speak up sometimes and ask him to speak up more.He always thought her and America were together while they were in the mafia together and then figured out they were but that they broke up shortly after america left France They really aren't friends. He normally hits on her and ends up getting with a fist or her shovel. He also steals her wine once or twice a week which annoys her extreamly. He is basicly one of the reasons she can be so angry sometimes Germany He dyed her hair blonde becuase she gave some wrust he told her to eat to some cats. Other than that those two get along pretty well. She also thinks he loses his temperture to easily and should learn to control it better. Britian These two get along fairly well. Being raised by whales at one point she would sometimes be left with him while whales went drinking with scottland and ireland. She loved hearing stories from him and watching him study magic while she was there and soon began learing it.But as she grew older she grew apart from him and they started arguing back and forth with each other at some points. Greece Sicily sees him as an older brother and got her shovel from him when they were little. They grew up together and never thought about weither or not they weren't or were related. She also got her pet cat,Hatter from him. Russia He calls Sicily 'little bird' for an unknow reason. She does answer him when he calls her that though. they are pretty good friends but she does get scared of him sometimes and tries her best to advoid from him at those times. Japan These two get along well. When they meet he had called her Italy because her hair was up and looked like her brothers. They both can be seen petting cats together as Germany tries to get Italy to slow down during training. China They meet in a weird setting. Sicily was told to come to a meeting and thought she was late so she forgot to change from her skirt and ran from her house to the meeting and ran into China, who was walking calmly down the hallway. Yeah after that those two are pretty much friends. Turkey Sicily doesn't really hang out with Turkey. Growing up around Greece (who hates Turkey) she grew up to somewhat hate him as well. He is constanly attacking her and gets hits with a shovel (by Greece). What no one knows is that Turkey only attacks Sicily because of his crush on her. Norway Norway met Sicily through England as they were meeting to work on a spell together.She learned about most of her magic from the two and can some tolorate both of them. But Norway knows what goes on with Sicily and her boss(which was something to not leave the mouths of the italian family). So to today she has been confused how he knows and why he cares about what happens. Iceland He also knows of Sicily beening beating by her boss in the strange way Norway does.They'll sometimes hang out with each other after meetings to the point where if denmark sees them he thinks their dating,which their not.and they say will never date each other on the account of being to diffrent from each other